Forever (Wiki Contest: March 2013)
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: March 2013 Entry by Ersason219 The clock ticked forward. The rain bounced off the window pain. And all I could think about was what had happened the day before. I turned on my side and I sobbed in bed. Thinking I could do something, I produced my laptop from under the bed, went online to see my friends... no one. I had lied. I lied to everyone, my friends, my family, my teachers... I even had a boyfriend I've been seeing for 4 months, and now he wouldn't talk to me. I've cried myself to sleep, 5 nights in a row, just thinking of how alone I felt now that no one would look at me. I had a few days to weep before my parents found out the extent of my decisiveness and kicked me out. I got out of my bed, wiped the tears from my tear-stained face and packed a bag. Took my father's bank card and ran out the door with only my bag, bank card and car keys. I hopped in my mother's BMW and backed out the drive. I lived in Orlando, Florida. And I was probably the best liar in the state. I ended up telling everyone that I was a secret agent for the Government. No one believed me, until I produced the work. They got angry. I was chosen to be an agent. I didn't want it, but I was chosen. I could not help it. I tried to convince them that I was not the bad guy, I was trying to work to protect them. But no, they shut me out. "Here we go... like satellites" I sung as I put down the roof and drove north through Jacksonville. Music was everything to me. Even now, I had music to back me up. In my darkest depression, music can pull me out. I drove and drove. The lonely road getting longer and longer. I stopped and went to a diner in Texas. The TV was on, I saw they had no missing persons on the News. Great. I finished up, went outside and found my car had been hijacked and my bag was gone. Just what I needed, going cross-country with no bags, no clothes and shopping was not my favourite pasttime. I kept driving until I came to San Diego. My final stop. I rented a small flat and stayed for a few weeks, until I found a job at this small gas station. Another few weeks went by and I was happy, away from my past, that was until my past came back and punched me in the face. "You... RAT!" The other girl said as she caught my blonde hair. "I'm sorry... I didn't..." I started to say but was stopped as the other girl slapped her across the face. "You lied to me, you're sister! And what, you decided to steal Mom's hard earned car and Dad's credit card. You really are a liar" my sister said as she stormed out, got in a cab and drove away. I cried myself asleep that night, caring for my new, brused face. My sister was a boxer. And I receiver her wits end. Now... as I huddled in this apartment. I felt more alone than ever. Not like anyone cared that I was gone. To send my sister out here and just... lash out at me like that. I suppose I deserved it. I stole, I lied and I was never guilty. My life was a mess, I had already hit the depths of rock bottom, and only a miracle could rescue it. I tried to call my boyfriend, but he wouldn't even look me in the eye, nevermind answer my calls. I needed some encouragement. The one person who still loved me, no matter what, was my Grandmama. She lived in Portland, Oregon. I topped the gas and drove to Oregon. The road was as lonely as ever. Songs kept replaying in my head as my mind shut out the radio. "Remember those walls I built... baby they're tumbling down... didn't even put up a fight....didn't even make a sound" The Beyoncé song played out my life as it was now. A broken wall with no way of mending. Oregon. The state itself was beautiful, but appreciation was not what I had in mind. I drove through Portland and stopped at red lights. "Jule!" I heard my name being screeched across the street, looking, I saw my grandmama's neighbour, Ms. Binchy. She was a nice lady, took care of my grandmother. I waved and nodded as I drove up the winding road through the countryside, coming to a set of gates mounted on greystoned pillars. My grandmama was wealthy, and I mean filthy. She never spent it, as every year the house worth doubled. For an old lady, she had serious bucks. I got to the door. My heart rose to my throat. On the door was a black cloth. "No...it can't... oh no..." I began as I bawled on the porch. Ms. Binchy came to the fence before she went indoors. "Jule... I'm sorry, you're grandmother died four days ago and was burried yesterday" Ms. Binchy said gloom in her eyes. That was it. Jule was on her own. Forever Alone. Category:Ersason219 Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Alone